Careless Whisper
by Sophia Prince
Summary: O aroma das rosas se intensifica com o veneno da dor.  .SBBL.


Fiction escrita para o projeto **Royal Blood** da seção_ Blackamoor do 6V_.  
**Item utilizado:** Perfume.

**

* * *

**

**  
Careless Whisper****_  
_**_por Sophia Prince_

Os olhos se encontraram e suas mãos se encaixaram. O outro braço passou por sua cintura trazendo-a para perto bruscamente, em um baque surdo. O único ruído que podia ser ouvido era o de suas respirações. A música quase não era escutada. O desejo herege, a mágoa, o ódio ficavam expostos em seus olhos fixos nos do outro. Jasmim e Menta. Preto e Branco. Tudo e Nada.

– O que faz aqui? – Questionou por baixo da respiração oscilante, ele sorriu sarcástico.

– Não posso vir ao seu casamento, _priminha_? – O nome saíra pronunciado de maneira corrupta, torturante. A mão apertara a cintura, fazendo-a ofegar como sempre fazia ao seu toque.

_O vestido era rasgado, arrancado. Havia o desespero em seus olhos negros. Ele _precisava_ possuí-la ali, sob o piano tão negro quanto a lingerie dela. As unhas cor de cereja marcavam-lhe a pele branca, deixando as marcas que ele nunca esqueceria. Retirou a peça íntima, possuindo-a no mesmo instante. Um gemido rouco, arrastado escapou dos lábios unidos. Lábios esses que selavam um pacto com o demônio por aquela união proibida, herege, incabível._

A perna dele encaixou-se entre as dela, rodopiando-a no meio da pista. As mãos escorregaram pelos ombros definidos dele, alcançando-lhe a nuca. A melodia da música era forte, apaixonante, doentia. Exatamente como a paixão impregnada em seus corações. Tango resumia em letra e melodia tudo o que sentiam. Seus corpos extremamente próximos faziam-lhes sentir o perfume tão característico do outro. Jasmim e Menta.

– Porque você está aqui? – Sussurrou próximo aos lábios dele, atraindo olhares de todos na festa.

Ele a puxou pela mão, girando-a em meio à pista, antes de puxá-la de costas para si. Ela ofegou, girando o pescoço para o lado e levando sua mão até a nuca dele, arranhando-o.

– Para ter certeza de que esse anel em seu dedo não é apenas mais um de meus pesadelos. – Respondeu roucamente, enquanto descia a mão pela cintura dela até sua coxa, escorregando propositalmente para a parte interna delas. Ela gemeu, virando mais o pescoço, sentindo-o sugar o ar e saborear seu perfume de rosas.

_– Sirius, podem nos ver. – Dizia afobada entre as risadas que ecoavam na biblioteca. Os braços fortes de Sirius prendiam-lhe a cintura, mantendo-a tão próximo que podia._

_– Pare de tentar ser algo que você não é, Bella. – Beijou-lhe o ombro, passando o nariz pela pele dela, provocando-lhe arrepios._

Afastou-se dele, dando uma volta e desceu em sua frente de modo provocante, passando as mãos sobre suas coxas e apertando-as levemente. Seus olhos prendessem-se nos dele, queimando, provocando. As mãos firmes do outro lhe agarraram pelos ombros, levantando-a tão facilmente que parecia que ele não fazia força alguma. Acariciou a cintura dela, virando-a para ele. Fitou-o bem de perto, sentindo o calor queimar sua pele de dentro para fora. Segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, mantendo-o fixo em seus olhos e seus lábios quase se roçavam. Afastou-se novamente, ficando de costas para ele.

_– Oras, como se você já não soubesse como eu sou. – Retrucou quase que ironicamente, sentindo a sutil carícia em seus ombros e pescoço. Ele riu, soprando um ar quente contra a nuca dela._

_– Uma atriz, como sempre. Talvez seja por isso que você se chama 'Bellatrix', _chérie._– Puxou o cabelo dela para o lado, de modo que tivesse total acesso ao pescoço dela. Abraçou-a por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro enquanto acariciava sua cintura com cuidado._

_– Ou talvez não. – Deu os ombros, fazendo-o quase morder a língua._

_Um barulho de chaves fora ouvido, os lábios dela pressionaram-se rapidamente contra os dele e então ele foi deixado para trás, ouvindo apenas o salto dos _scarpins_ batendo contra o assoalho._

Caminhou lentamente até ela, parecendo um felino pronto para aprisionar sua presa. Abraçou-a por trás, passando as mãos pelos braços dela até alcançarem suas mãos, que fora segurada pelas dele. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, seus corações batiam no mesmo compasso, seus corpos estavam unidos dançando a canção da morte do amor deles.

– Anda sonhando comigo, _priminho_? – Virou-se de frente, levantando uma de suas pernas até a cintura dele, envolvendo-a. Sirius, por sua vez, inclinou-se para frente, acariciando seu colo com os lábios.

– Seu cheiro está impregnado em mim, sua voz é a única que eu ouço e seu toque é o único que eu anseio demasiadamente. – Confessou secretamente, levantando-se e trazendo-a consigo. Bellatrix encostou sua testa na dele, fechando os olhos por um momento.

_Os lábios se afastaram lentamente, mas as mãos ainda estavam emaranhadas no cabelo do outro. Ela depositou um beijo sobre os olhos dele, outro em sua têmpora até alcançar seu queixo e mordeu levemente a ponta do nariz do garoto. Ele sorriu ternamente. O sorriso que ela mais amava. Sirius, por sua vez, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Bellatrix, respirando o perfume tão característico de sua pele alva feito neve. Jasmim. Gostava de observá-la borrifar um pouco por seu colo, em seus pulsos e seu pescoço. Ele a seguia pela casa só pelo cheiro de seu perfume e nem mesmo Bellatrix entendia tal vício do primo._

_– Lembro-me de quando odiava seu perfume. Sempre que você se aproximava trazendo consigo o perfume adocicado de Jasmim... – Falou um pouco abafado, depositando um beijo no local, provocando na mulher um arrepio._

_– Você torcia o nariz e eu te olhava debochada, mas secretamente eu adorava o modo como você enrugava o nariz e seus olhos ficavam pequenininhos. – Riu gostosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás de modo que a cascata de cabelos negros caísse para trás. Ele riu quase que anestesiado, tocando-lhe a bochecha com a mão áspera._

_Olharam-se por um tempo, antes de selarem seus lábios novamente em um beijo que deixava exposto mais do que aparentava existir entre eles._

– Eu nunca soube que doeria tanto. – Sussurrou ele, tocando o rosto da mulher. Ao seu gesto, os olhos dela se fecharam e os lábios esbarraram-se por milésimos.

– Eu pedi que não viesse. – Voltaram a dançar lentamente, de um lado ao outro, mas seus narizes ainda encostavam propositalmente. As mãos de Bellatrix agarraram os fios negros do outro, afagando-os.

– Como se eu obedecesse, _chérie_. – Relembrou-a com um sorriso terno nos lábios, por mais que seus olhos deixassem claro que ele sofria.

Doía vê-la entregar-se para outro, doía ver que o outro seria o único a saborear o Jasmim vindo da pele dela. O cheiro dela estava impregnado em sua pele e senti-lo a cada vez que respirava fazia sangrar cada fresta aberta em seu coração. O perfume de Bellatrix era o seu veneno, veneno este que o levaria à morte se continuasse a possuí-lo.

Os olhos verde musgo do _outro _os observava de longe, neles espelhavam-se a raiva, o desprezo e a traição. Ele sabia o que havia entre os dois, _todos_ sabiam. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de afastar-se a deixando ao relento. Os cinzentos dela fixaram-se nos dele, sempre tão misteriosos, indecifráveis e _iguais_. Exatamente como suas feições, seu sangue e seu sobrenome, diferente de seus objetivos e de suas crenças. As mãos soltaram-se aos poucos, simbolizando o fim de seus laços.

Porém eles sabiam que ali não era, de fato, o fim. Era o começo do fim de suas vidas, pois um sempre estaria impregnado na pele do outro. Envenenados pouco a pouco pela dor que a essência característica do outro lhe trás.

_'Tu seras toujours mon étoile, Bellatrix. La seule étoile à briller dans mon ciel gris.'_**¹_  
'_**_Je t'aime, Sirius, vous aimerai jusqu'à la lumière du quitter mes yeux.'_**²**

* * *

**1.: **Você sempre será a minha estrela, Bellatrix. A única estrela a brilhar em meu cinzento céu.**  
2.: **Eu te amo, Sirius, o amarei até a luz abandonar meus olhos.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Amei** ter escrito essa fiction. Ela é meio que a minha comemoração por ter ganho a votação para a moderação Sirius&Bellatrix do 6V. Nossa, a sensação é única, é inexplicável.**  
ps.: **_'Careless Whisper'_ é o nome da música que eu estava ouvindo quando escrevi, então nada melhor do que batizar a história com ele.**  
**Reviews, hein.  
**  
**_Sophs._


End file.
